The Evil Within: Insanity
by xMayyLovahx
Summary: Valerie Moore and Louis Withers were added to the STEM project under the alias of Subject 00302 and 01905. They weren't aware of the madness they were linked to till Ruvik began to move his master plan them being a major part of it. [SebastianxOC], [JosephxOC] (Will have romance later on)


Kidnapped

(Valerie's POV)

 _Where am I?_ I thought to myself feeling chains jingle as I pulled against them to see they were attached to the stoned walls. Barred wire slithered through the loops drawing ever closer to my wrist fear shot through every nerve in my body as the wires plugged into my skin ripping a bone chilling scream from my throat... _This isn't real_...Screaming more as the end came squelching out my skin blood oozing down the sharp tip onto the cold concrete floor.

"Is somebody out there?! Please help me!" I shouted to no one the silence my only reply the barred wire began to cut my skin before finding another part to enter in biting my bottom lip as the tip screwed into my elbow slowly it pushed past nerves and muscle reaching bone. It stopped as if hesitating then continued losing control I screamed as the wire went deeper before finding an exit causing my elbow bone to shatter.

"Somebody please..." with a dry sob tears trickled down my cheeks when a blurred vision of a hooded man came to view my eyes grew wide seeing him reach to my face with his outstretched pale palm coiling around his marred flesh were more of the wires. A smirk graced his features as the wire struck my eye my screams of pain falling on deaf ears no one was here to save me from this horror. Blood molding with tears my other eye was wider than before as memories consumed my brain invading it.

"You don't understand right now..."

 _Laughter filled my brain as clips of me running after a boy flashed in a field full of dandelions the wind blew making the white seeds blow off in the breeze as we reached a tall lonely tree with a swing attached to it._

"You can't even see..." the hooded man seethed out in rage jerking me as a sob feel from my lips a headache made my skull feel as if it were splitting in two.

 _'Come on Valerie! Come on we have to get out!' a young girl flashed before my blurry tear filled eyes I was about thirteen we were running around through the forest then a boy her brother he was being pulled along by me as we left the house behind that permeated with the stench of death. Blood._

"But soon... Soon you will.." he finished the memories blended together my head burned screaming loudly when he started to retract the barred wires my vision went blotchy with tears and blood from my left eye being damaged his words echoed in the far corners of my brain being etched in. One final glimpse of a memory that wasn't mine appeared.

 _A man looked through a security camera within a hospital in the footage the same hooded figure man slashed police officers throats then met eye to eye with the man who was watching only to blur out and reappear behind him he turned around in time to see him before a orbitoclast was jammed into his left eye like mine._

The force of the memory knocked the air out of me making me thrash around. This is one sick nightmare I need to wake up! Wake up!... Slowly the paint peeling off the walls that held a stain that collected of years without fixing were replaced with a dull blue gray wall I struggled against bed restraints seeing Dr. Jimenez's fearful eyes come into view my clothing damp with... with milk? A needle probed the nap of my neck at the back. A sick idea fell into my minds I was kidnapped by this crazed man he was Leslie's doctor. A rather horrible one might I add grinning up at him he looked taken aback.

"I'm coming for you..." my voice seemed to be my own with another deeper one coming out it scared the doctor off his feet sent crashing to the floor then I lost consciousness.

So ya I just recently watched Markiplier play Evil Within and was in love with the story the questions then them being answered and how much madness was floating around the game. I also found it very intriguing how it all takes place in their minds in the STEM system they're all linked to which is mostly all of their biggest fears or dark secrets? ;0 Any who I've been hooked on it I can't wait for my sister to buy me it this Friday so got to thinking how would two of my own ocs fair in this crazed world. Also I plan to have a lot of fun with this story! So stick around for this! 3


End file.
